My Beloved
by MellowMemories
Summary: She feels like an outsider. He knows what it's like to be alone. Along the forbbiden lines what will happen when these two meet and form a new kind of bond one that will keep them inseparable forever. SoraxKairi Full Summary inside R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Feeling Empty

**My beloved **

**Summary: Kairi's life was shattered after losing her parents in a car accident. Though she had her best friend Yuna Kairi feels like an outsider in the world she lives in. Even as her parents were always there for her, she felt as if there were something missing. As Kairi, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka explore a closed down museum what will happen to Kairi as she discovers a hidden secret regarding the museum? What new dangers will she face when she comes across one that has a lust for blood?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Main Characters in story**

**Sora: 16 (Vampire)**

**Riku: 17 (Vampire)**

**Kairi: 15 (Human)**

**Dear Readers: I am not good in the kingdom hearts fan fic world but I just felt like coming up with something since I played the first game. I haven't played the second KH but I'm looking forward to getting it so I can make more fanfics on KH. But so I don't have my head on a platter I'm making sure this story won't have any contact with KairixRiku since Phoenix80 doesn't appreciate seeing that couple. I know it doesn't make sense but stories don't have to make sense right???? **

**Well this will be my first AU Kingdom Hearts story that's a SoraxKairi. Here is to all you Sora and Kairi fans.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Feeling empty**

**Destiny City (Yeah this takes place in the city so I replaced Islands with city)**

**Over at Yuna's Apartment**

It was getting dark and Kairi had finished her homework. Yuna had a frustrated face because of how long it took to finish. Her voice said however

"I swear one of these days I'm going to go outside the school and protest that were getting too much homework" Kairi smiled knowing how many times her friend had said this

"Maybe one of these days" Kairi said

"Or I should put poison on his coffee" Yuna said with an evil grin on her face.

"That my friend would be going overboard" Kairi said as she put away her homework in her back pack. Then Yuna changed the subject

"So are you going to the school dance?" She nudged her elbow

"Yeah" Kairi said not sounding sure she wanted to go

"Guess who I'm going with?" She said with excitement

"Who?"

"Tidus! Can't you believe it, during lunch I saw him writing a note and out of nowhere he goes up to me and gives it to me" she said daydreaming the event as his shy face met hers and he ran off leaving her with the note.

"Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah" Kairi said softly. That's when Yuna started noticing that Kairi didn't sound excited about the school dance.

"Are you going with anyone?" Yuna asked

"Uh yeah"

"Who?" Yuna asked with curiosity

"Well no one special" She said rather in a rush

"Kairi you're sounding like you're bored with this whole dance event"

"No, it's just…." That's when the phone rang and Yuna picked it up.

"Hello is Yuna there" Yuna heard a shy voice on the phone already knowing who it was.

"It's me silly" Tidus had a deep blush

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies tomorrow?" Yuna laughed at him

"You asked me that yesterday"

"Uh I did?"

"Yeah"

"How about we go have a little battle after school then by the beach?" When it came to talking about battles Tidus was able to talk to her normally.

"Sure but you better watch your ass cause' your going down" Yuna said with a challenging voice.

"I don't think so last time you trapped yourself in your own ropes, man you should off seen your face when you lost"

"Okay Tidus enough, I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"Bye Yuna" he said and they hung up. Kairi stood up and grabbed her back pack

"Well I better get going its late" Kairi opened the door but Yuna stopped her

"Kairi I won't forget about our little talk, if you need to talk I'll be right here" Kairi gave her a weak smile

"Thanks Yuna" She walked out of Yuna's apartment.

A few minutes later…

It was raining outside and Kairi hadn't even brought an umbrella. The rain would get heavier as she walked further to her home. Ah yes her home, where she only lived after losing her mom and dad in a car accident. It was just about 1 month ago

_Flashback_

Kairi, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka were hanging out on the beach playing volleyball. It was Yuna's turn to throw it when there were two police men walking up to them. One had a big badge with the name of Officer Henry Lasemer. The other didn't have a badge but a name tag that said William Couldren.

"Anyone here with the name of Miss Kairi?" Yuna was glaring at the officers

"Hey! Back off Kairi hasn't done anything wrong"

"Yeah man!" Tidus said. Wakka was frowning. Police man Henry frowned at them

"We're not here to arrest you we just want to give Miss Kairi some bad news?" The officer found it hard to speak to her when he noticed the fear in her eyes as if she already knew what was coming" But he spoke rather calm

"Your parents were both lost in a car accident by crashing into a motorcycle. We found them at highway 67 when we were chasing a stolen motorcycle going at a rate of 100 miles per hour. The Teenage boy obviously lost control of the motorcycle and your parents were right there at the scene entering the freeway when……" He noticed that Kairi wasn't crying. He was a bit confused. Yuna and Tidus were shocked and Wakka was overwhelmed with the information these officers were giving.

Kairi didn't have enough breath to say anything but when her lungs grabbed about enough air she said

"I want to see them" she replied softly in a weak voice. The officer wasn't sure that was a good idea. When the motorcycle crashed it created an explosion burning the car. Kairi's parents were trapped inside the car. Officer Henry had grabbed his radar calling a team of other deputies. He called fire fighters, the paramedics, the ambulances. The firefighters got there about 5 minutes later rushing to the nearest fire pump to extinguish the fire from causing the fire to spread. The paramedics and ambulances got there later. They noticed that the motorcycle had smashed into the front bumper of the car flattening it. After taming the fire from the car they had been able to dig over the motorcycle and find the 16 year old male driver's body. It was twisted in an ugly way but his eyes were closed as his body had been burned completely leaving him in a painless death since the explosion occurred. About ten minutes later the firefighters were digging out the debris until one of the fire men stopped dead. With a shocking expression in his face all the fire men remained silent. Henry stepped into place to see if they found anyone alive. There were two bodies in front of the car. One of them was identified as a man in his late 30s and the other was a woman in her middle 20s. They were dead at the scene of the accident and there was nothing they could do. The officer recognized the bodies of those two. They were Kairi's parents a family that was tender in so many ways. What would happen when he passed this news to Kairi?

The officer ignored her request but she frowned at the officer saying more loudly

"I want to see my parents NOW!" The officer had no choice since he knew she was determined to get her way.

"Very well then" He said. Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka wanted to be with her because they knew that she would need all the support she could get.

"We're coming Kairi" Yuna said. Kairi nodded slowly as the officer took all the 4 teens inside the police car driving them off to the morgue. After 1 hour of driving they got off the car and the Henry lead the kids through the morgue showing bodies of other people that had recently died. There were all over the place. Blood was coming from one, and there was a woman already getting dissected from the inside. Her intestine was broken in half and her lungs were black already placed in another table. Kairi felt sick to her stomach watching as she passed all these people. Yuna patted her shoulder too comfort her. Kairi felt a little better but it wasn't enough as the officer made them stop. Tidus was horrified by what they have seen. He even complained to the officer.

"Did you really have to take us this way to make our stomachs quiver?" The officer looked at the boy with amusement.

"Well son what did you expect, people die everyday in accidents, explosions or murders, that's why it's called a morgue. The door is right there if you want to leave." Tidus showed the officer no mercy as he stood there proud with his arms crossed. Henry just smiled at the boy as he led them through another room. This room was no different from the others they passed until a young lady with honey blond hair and blue eyes came in her white uniform wearing gloves filled with blood and a mask. The officer spoke to her

"We came here to see Kairi's parents who were recently lost crashing into a motorcycle" The lady looked at the four teens wondering why they would want to look at dead people. She noticed the one with purple eyes which was Kairi. There was determination in her face as she was waiting to see her dead parents. The lady took of her gloves and went to her desk looking at a list of other victims. She found Kairi's parents on the list and said

"Come this way" she led them to another room as they watched other people working when she went to a dark room which had a lot of boxes. She turned on the lights as Tidus wrinkled his nose because of the smell. Yuna pinched her nose, and Wakka didn't care. Kairi just waited as the lady was looking up the number of the coffin box thing. She found boxes 101 and 102. The lady opened both of them. There were white blankets. The lady looked into Kairi's eyes. Kairi seemed calmed but inside she knew that she wanted to cry until she got tired. The blond lady was about to reveal her parents when Kairi moved in front of the lady wanting to open the blankets herself. The lady just gave her a weak smile. Yuna was next to Tidus and by accident she held his hand. He brushed his hand away but a moment later he gave her a smile holding her hand firmly knowing she would be scared. Wakka just waited. The officer just stood behind the teens.

Without hesitation Kairi open the blankets revealing two bodies. They were hardly recognizable but when Kairi noticed a heart shape necklace she opened it to see a picture with Kairi and her parents. They showed such happiness in their faces that Kairi couldn't compare with what she was watching right now. Although it was a horrible sight for Kairi she couldn't bring herself to cry. Yuna swallowed hard.

"Kairi…." Yuna started. Kairi took the necklace off her mother and placed it around her neck holding it tight to her grip in her heart. Kairi gave one last look at her parents touching her mom and dad's hands holding them firmly for a brief moment before she closed the blanket never looking back. She gave her friends a brief smile. It was very quiet in the room that every little noise could be heard. The lady in the white uniform had her mouth ajar with how Kairi reacted when she saw her parents. The blond lady closed the boxes and told the officer that they would keep the bodies for a few more days for further investigation on the accident. The officer nodded firmly to the lady and led the teens out of the room. The officer stopped and looked at Kairi

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to go to the police station first" Kairi didn't care anymore. She complied with the officer. They were out of the morgue and the officer placed Kairi behind his police vehicle. Her friends were about to get in when the officer closed the door blocking them from getting in.

"Sorry but Miss Kairi has to go to the police station alone, I'm afraid you can't help her there" Yuna huffed getting pissed of at the officer.

"What! Kairi needs us to be there, I'm not going away neither is Tidus and Wakka" Tidus was amused but serious at the same time at how Yuna was always caring for Kairi. Most of the kids at school always made whispers behind Kairi's back making her discouraged and sad. She noticed that and would always wish she was away from this world and went somewhere where people would make her feel good about herself. She obviously didn't and Yuna feared for her sanity. Yuna was as optimistic as could be and Kairi would smile here and there but this time Yuna was afraid of watching Kairi disappear without a trace. Now the officer wanted to take her to the police station and decide what to do with her. Kairi opened the window looking at her friends saying with a weak smile

"I'll be fine Yuna, you guys go on ahead" Yuna wasn't sure but when Tidus went to her

"Don't worry Yuna, she'll be back" Tidus winked as Yuna blushed a little. She nodded at him and then to Kairi

"We'll be waiting" Yuna said with a smile. Wakka just nodded to Kairi.

The officer grin at all the kids admiring their concern for Kairi

"We'll were off then, don't worry kids she'll be fine" he said as he got on the car. He turned it on and drove away as Kairi took a peek at her friends who were watching her go. Yuna seemed very upset. Kairi knows Yuna and is very grateful for her concern.

Kairi remembered going to the police station there were about 4 officers in the room with her telling her about all these Policies and about how a minor can't live alone in a big house. Before her parents died they had saved up money in the bank, which was good enough to support to Kairi's needs. But the problem was that the account was in lock and she couldn't get access to it. Great! She thought. She had about 1 week left to move out from her home. But where would she go from there? Officer Henry had asked her where she could go and she had said Tifa's house. Obviously the officer felt sorry for the kid but couldn't take responsibilities in looking after her since he had his own problems to attend to. And he couldn't let her move in to someone else's place either. He didn't say anything but went to another office talking to a secretary. She took out some papers from the records and gave them to the officer. He seemed to be in high spirits about something but Kairi didn't know.

"Well Miss Kairi it seems you'll be taken care of" Kairi didn't like the tone of his voice

"Where am I going?" she asked him

"A foster home" the officer said. Kairi showed no signs of disappointment in her face. She just nodded slowly at the officer. She walked away but Henry stopped her. So much for moving in to Yuna's apartment

"I guess you can go to your home though you're not allowed to be by yourself. We'll pick you up in about a week to take you to your foster parents. Until then you can rearrange your things and thoughts so you can be ready." He was sitting at his desk writing something down. "I guess I'm taken care off" Kairi thought with bitterness

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked. She gave him another one of those weak smiles and said

"Yeah" and she walked out leaving the officer with his doubts. He went back to work when other officers were called for another job involving crime

_End of flashback_

Kairi made a right turn and got to her neighborhood. No one was outside at the moment. The rain just flowed as she made her way home. There was a green house with the flowers already dead. Ever since her parents died all the nature around it had fallen from grace. Though the house looked wonderful on the inside it pained her to go inside and face everything alone in that house. She got closer to the door and opened it. There was ample space inside. Her footsteps could be heard as she looked at how empty it was. There were boxes filled with lots of household things. All the furniture was packed, the TVs, and all other electronic things located in the house. Obviously she couldn't keep up with the payments of the house with no money. So some company would show up and take everything away. She just stood there, with her hair down and her eyes fallen. Looking everywhere she went to her Parents room finding nothing in it as well. Then she noticed an object at the end of the room. She found an album, which holds memories of her parents together and with Kairi as well. So much wonderful things happened between the three of them that Kairi wished it would never end. As she held the book in her hands she looked at all those happy faces in the pictures. The more she looked the more it pained her heart. She closed it hard and tossed it at the end of the room. She placed her back against the wall falling down slowly as her eyes were shut completely. She covered her face with her arms and sat with her knees folded.

* * *

**Well done with this chapter!!! For those that hate long flash backs I had to do it for a better explanation on this story. I hope I don't make them that long again. I know it was boring but it's just the beginning, so don't forget that stories get better and better as you turn the page wanting to read more. I hope I can make you guys do that. Got this Idea from a book my friend Sushi (her nickname) was reading called "Twilight" about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl. She told me that she heard they might be making a movie on it -leaps for Joy- I hope they do. I'd also like to thank phoenix80 for giving me some ideas on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life and Strange Town

**I reposted Chapter 2 to make some changes. Hope it's a little better this time. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- New life and strange town**

_Moving day_

It was a cold cloudy day. Today was the day that Kairi would go and meet her foster parents. Not only that, a lot of trucks had come to pick of all the things from the house she use to live in. She was outside looking at people walking in and out of the house. She didn't seem to feel bad that they were taking all of the things she ever cherished, Except for her belongings which she had with her. Henry had just got there and got out of his vehicle looking at all the people.

Henry the police officer was behind her and put a hand on her shoulder saying softly

"I'll be taking you now" his voice was a bit hoarse but she didn't noticed for she was looking at the house she once grew up in. The officer placed her inside the car as she still saw lots of furniture being taken out. Then there was a retailer putting a sign in the property saying "House for sale." But with those weeds and the grass dried up people wouldn't grab much attention to the house. Kairi didn't look back at the house as the officer turned on the car and drove away from her neighborhood.

_2 hours later…_

The officer had been driving for approximately two hours and Kairi was bored of looking at all the towns they passed. He had taken the freeway and gone into streets and gotten into other highways. How far was he going??? She thought. I guess I'll be going to a new school. What about my friends Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka? I've never gone this far away. Well there had to be changes in someone's life. Why not now?

Officer Henry noticed Kairi was a bit nervous. Since all of this was new to her he decided to cheer her up by saying

"Don't worry Kairi changes can be good for you, you wouldn't want to end up staying in one place forever and…" he added "I know these people will take good care of you" Kairi wasn't use to changes so she said instead

"Have you ever lost love ones and been forced to move out of your house?" He realized that he wasn't helping her at all so he said

"Kairi I now it's hard for you, losing your parents but from now on you have to look out for yourself, believe me I've fitted into that category many times before" Kairi was frowning. How would he know, all he does is put people in jail. She sighed hard and didn't bother to answer him. The officer knew he wasn't helping at all to make her feel better so he just stayed quiet and realized that she wouldn't care what he had to say.

The road started getting bumpier as Henry drove. It was cloudier than ever and it looked like it could rain. He slowed his car a little more. As he did that one of the tires popped from his car causing it to skid off the road. Kairi was dragged roughly to the other side of the vehicle as the officer steered the wheel to trying to control it. Her head was spinning and she passed out when she hit the glass of the car window.

"Hang on Kairi!!!" he yelled as the car was off the road almost crashing into a tree. Luckily the car had stopped and it took a moment for the officer to regain himself. He let go of the steering wheel and got off the car to see if Kairi was alright. Her eyes were closed and a moment later she opened them. He sighed with relief as he took her out of the car. Her violet eyes opened and she looked at the officer.

"I'm okay" she said with a weak smile. The officer let his breath out feeling relived that nothing had happened to her.

"Just got a headache" she said as she touched her head. She got up and looked at the tree. It would have been a critical crash if the car would off crashed there. The officer went to look at the car with no tire.

"Son of a bitch" he cursed and looked at the tree with his eyes narrowed and frustrated. He kicked the car and Kairi just looked around everywhere and noticed it was getting colder and colder. So much for bringing a short blue skirt, she said as she wore her dark blue navy jacket and brought it closer to cover herself. He went to his radar and said

"This is officer 23 over" a scratchy noise came up and a lady answered his radar

"What happened 23?" she asked

"It seems we have a delay on delivering Miss Kairi to her foster parents over" the lady beeped in her speaker and talked back

"Where are you right now over" Henry answered back as he looked at his map locator.

"It seems we are ten miles away from getting to our destination" he looked at his digital map and showed him the ten miles he was from getting there. Kairi was outside observing everything outside. The officer noticed and said

"Kairi don't start wandering off" he warned her and gave her the message that it wasn't safe where they were. Kairi nodded but then she saw something glowing from far away. It was a blue light that looked like a star. It was possibly a gas station. Kairi wanted to tell Henry but she just waited as he spoke to the woman on the radio.

"So how long will it take for you to bring a new tire?" He asked slightly irritated.

"About 4 hours…" she stopped when she heard him curse

"God dammit woman I can't wait 4 hours for a fucking tire, I'll find another way to get there" he turned off the speaker and looked at the map. Well ten miles of walking didn't seem that bad he thought sarcastically. He got off the car and went to Kairi saying

"I believe we'll have to walk on foot until I can get a ride from someone" Kairi said instead

"See that blue light?" the officer looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Yeah and…" he said

"Well we could find someone there and ask for a ride." She said but he wasn't sure if it was safe to go over there.

"Don't think it's safe to go over there, I've seen places like that and almost end up being killed. We'll get on that road and start walking"

"You really want to make this hard for yourself?" she asked with annoyance. He just smiled smugly and said

"Better than risking your life on some damm light" he said "And don't try running away. You'll have to stay with me until I get you home." Kairi grabbed her belongings as she grinned at him

"There's no where to run" she replied with a smile. The officer frowned and just huffed as he and Kairi got on the road and started walking. They were walking for about 1 hour until it started drizzling. Only 3 cars have passed by them and Henry had called out to them but wouldn't care.

"Ah great!" the officer said. "Stupid people can't even do us a simple favor" Kairi wasn't complaining and didn't mind getting wet. It was rather a comfort for her to feel natural water pouring down, well if she wasn't in a bad mood. It was so ordinary when it starts raining and people start finding a place for shelter. She knew they couldn't go on like this and she suggested that they rest for a while. The officer found a small tree with barely any leaves. But they decided to go there and sit down.

"Doing okay?" he asked with concern

"Alright, what about you?"

"Fine as a new car engine, but it seems that we have to wait for a ride" he said as he placed his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Which could take like…?" Kairi started when she noticed two bright yellow lights coming on closer in the road. The officer got up and ran to the edge of the road raising his thumb. The lights got closer and it revealed itself into a black jaguar. Henry started waving his hands and the car came to a stop in front of him. Kairi stood up and looked at that new car. Man that's a hot ride… she thought with surprise as it stopped. The car was still running and the officer got closer until the window open. A man that looks to be like in his early twenties was staring at the officer. He took of his sunglasses revealing a unique shade of blue eyes. His hair was blond and it had such a style that any girl would go wild for. He was dressed completely in black making him appealing to the eye. The officer was suspicious but he asked

"If it's not too much trouble will it be alright if we get a ride?" the man looked at him saying

"Why not?" he said with a smile forming on his lips.

Kairi walked closer to both of the two men. The officer smiled at Kairi

"It seems were in luck" he said. Kairi looked at the young man in black and thought in her mind. Man that guy must be an illusion. I've never seen those kinds of eyes before in anyone. I guess it isn't everyday that a hot guy in black shows up to give you a ride" she thought deeply and asked herself why he was wearing black all over.

"Kairi, come on you want to catch a cold" the officer said as he opened the door for her. They got inside the car and they drove off. The blond head was slightly amused seeing an officer and a young girl wondering off alone. He asked anyways

"Why is it that a beautiful girl ends up stuck in the middle of nowhere with someone like you?" the officer frowned at his question. He answered with a mild tone

"My car broke down and I'm taking this girl to her foster parents" Kairi was a little rattled but what he said. Why did he say that? He's starting to act like a jerk and I've known him for only a few minutes.

"I see…" he paused for a moment and asked…"Would you care to tell me where you are going?" he said conversationally.

"Jericho" Henry replied. The blond head didn't answer but nodded. Well, well my prediction was right he thought as he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. This girl has no idea what's coming. Jericho was a dangerous place to live in. So why would the officer choose to take her there? But he asked instead.

"Do you know where…uh" he gestured at Kairi. She looked at him and guessed he didn't know her name. She looked at him and said

"Kairi" was her reply as he continued.

"…Kairi will be staying at?" The officer remembered the name of the place and he said

"Lentric Manor" The man thought for a moment. Ah so she will be living there. Hmm it seems that the surprise was this girl.

"What's so bad about this place?" Kairi asked guessing his thoughts

"There's nothing bad about it, these people live quite comfortable" he said half the truth. They were luxurious people that had a perfect life but the truth was that they only lived that way because they've stole their way into that life by cheating. Many people didn't know about this.

"I've passed it a few times, though it's hard to recall the last time I talked to those folks" again he lied. The blond haired man said as he drove with one hand. He's done business with these people for years. He put on his sunglasses and accelerated. The officer started complaining

"Whoa! Slow down young man your not suppose to be going that fast, I should be giving you a ticket for that" The blond man smiled saying

"There's nothing posted on the road saying I should slow down" The officer glared

"If I wasn't so empty handed I would off handcuff you and sent you straight to jail for speeding" He said remembering that he left his things inside his police car.

"Well that's too bad, considering that there's no police station right here in this deserted road" The officer's face wrinkled and he cursed in his mind, promising himself that he would give him a beating.

The blond man turned to Kairi and gave her a grin asking

"How old are you?" he asked Kairi as she narrowed her eyes and looked at him intently. Is he hitting on me or amused by my shyness.

"Shouldn't concern you but if you want to know I am fifteen years old" The man smiled to himself thinking, She's a beauty and a bit too young for me. Going on a little date wouldn't hurt. He liked her hair and her violet eyes as they stared at him. Guess she isn't one of those goody good shy girls.

After what seem like a life time a town started coming into view. Kairi was a little excited which was new to her because she never seemed excited about anything. Guess change is good she thought to herself with her face showing a little happiness. The blue eye blond head looked at her smile. Too bad it won't last for long he thought with sadness.

It rained heavily bringing more clouds. The man stirred the wheel to the left getting off highway 67 as he made a right turn getting on another road. It was getting a little rougher but then the blond head saw the entrance. It was a stone wall with a long black spiked gate. The town seemed really secured to live in. Kairi and the officer didn't seem to notice but there was a shield protecting the entrance. He pushed a little blue button from his car and the invisible shield gave access for his car to go through. After he went through the shield it closed itself again. His eyes were able to see things that no ordinary human could see. A regular car wouldn't off been able to get through it either. It would off create an explosion blowing up the car with the driver in it. But he was already expecting them. He already knew that a new comer would be arriving in Jericho. It's a good thing he spotted them in time before they would've of flamed to pieces.

It was a small town but the houses seemed really nice. Some were big and others were smaller. They even passed a few schools, parks, stores, and shopping centers. It was a little darker than usual Kairi thought with some uneasiness. She could even see the moon shining. It was then that something grabbed her attention. There was an old building already falling apart. It looked very old. The blue eye blond head noticed how captivated she was. He said simply

"That museum held the most valuable artifacts anyone could see" Kairi wasn't really caring about the artifacts. It seems there was more to it than just the artifacts.

"Our family owned that museum for years until we had an accident" Kairi was a little surprised that he and his family had owned that building once. She didn't know what was luring her in there but she was willing to go there sometime whenever she was free to go out.

"There was a fire you see…" When Kairi heard the word "fire" her mind seemed to go in all directions. She started feeling a little dizzy as he mentioned that word. The officer didn't like this at all.

"Kairi, don't faint on me now" he said as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He luckily had a water bottle. He placed some on the handkerchief and placed it on her forehead. She felt a little better. Why did she dread that word, she didn't know. The officer gave the young man a hard look

"You seem to know a lot about everything" The blond felt bad for giving Kairi the slip but then he retorted

"The truth is all I'm telling Kairi" his tone was cold to the officer. He drove a little more. There were nicer houses on the road he was taking. It seems that this was the richest part of the town. There were huge mansions that looked as big as buildings. The designs were strikingly exotic, from passing a grey house with lovely statue creations. It must be dream to live here Kairi thought as an appreciative smile came to her lips. Henry was having a bad feeling about this town. There was no sun, moon was visible, all the houses looked like they were made from the 1900s, and there wasn't much activity noticing that the town was disturbingly quiet. They went deeper into the rich neighborhood and found a lovely mahogany house with a lovely front yard. There was a big stone brick wall and the gate had a wonderful design. _Lentric Manor_. These people must have the best life Kairi thought. There were plants already growing through the stones. But that made the mansion look even better. The blond head stopped the car. He opened the door and took of his sunglasses and stood with his arms crossed as he looked at that house with disgust though Kairi and Henry didn't seem to notice. The officer and Kairi got off and saw the Mansion with impressions on their faces. Kairi looked at the officer and said

"Well, it seems that I'm home" she wasn't looking forward to meeting these people. Knowing that she was an outsider, just as she was in destiny city, made her fear that this family of would look at her the same way. She smiled at the officer and said

"Thanks for watching out for me, and" she looked at the blond man "I'm glad that you gave us a ride all the way here, I'm grateful" She grabbed her things from the car and got closer to the house. The blond man gave Kairi a low bow and said

"My pleasure" he said huskily. Kairi smiled and a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. She turned to the house and looked at the doorbell. She pressed the button and the gate opened automatically much to her surprise. She smiled brightly at the young blond head saying

"Hope to see you around" She said as the gate closed. Kairi walked away from them.

The officer gave a breath of relief that she was finally home.

"I guess I should thank you for bothering to take us this far" The blond head gave a smirk to the officer as he said

"I can take you back to the station so you can go back to your city" The officer was grateful that this fellow was polite and well mannered.

"That would be great" the officer said. From the look in his blue eyes he seemed to be malicious at this point. They both got in the car and he drove off.

They got to the station but it was completely empty. There was no service available either as Henry observed

"What happened to this station?" The blue eyed man got closer to the officer saying

"This station was closed down two hundred years ago" The officer was confused by what this man in black was saying. But the blond head continued

"You see this town isn't really what it appears to be, Jericho is more of a town for creatures of the night, though very few humans still exist here" The officer paled at those words.

"Y-y-you're a Vampire?" he asked softly as he backed away from him. The blond head took a step closer saying

"Bingo, and you're my prey" The officer tried to make his escape but the Blond head caught him and said

"It's not my intention to do so but I need my nourishment" The officer struggled to get off. He tried throwing punches at him but they were no use. The Blond head got closer to the officer's neck and said

"Rest easy" and he bit him in the neck causing blood to come out. The officer's eyes were in shock as his body stopped moving. His eyes were opened. There were two holes at the side of his neck. All the blood had been sucked from his body. The blond man got up and looked at the dead officer

"Welcome to Jericho" and he walked away with satisfaction as the blood was still on his lips. Since he usually doesn't drink blood from humans it was one of those days where he couldn't resist since he was trained to suck blood from small animals and other kinds of creatures. He wiped off the blood from his mouth with his free hand. Then he got in his Black Jaguar and drove off, eager to go home and talk about this new girl with his family.

* * *

**Who is this blond man? Does he seem familiar to you? I'll reveal his name in the next chapter for those of you who are still clueless about him. I finally changed the name of this town. I called it Jericho because it means Moon City which makes perfect sense considering that vampires live here. Chapter 3 coming very soon! Sayonara. Reviews will be appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Heart

**Oh no! Poor Henry Lasemer, that's the last we'll see of him. Now let's see how Kairi is doing! Here's Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Cold Heart**

Kairi was walking to the front door of the Mansion. It was a big dark wooded door that was about 20 feet high. She looked at the knobs and noticed they had skulls. They must worship the dead…she thought. Kairi grabbed the knobs slowly and knocked once. She waited for a moment. There was no sign of anyone coming to get the door. She knocked again. Still no answer, until she heard loud foot steps coming fast. Kairi backed away fast so the door wouldn't hit her.

A young blond girl that looked to be the same age as Kairi opened the door and glared at her. She was wearing a white tank top with a black skirt. Kairi was a little surprised. She remembered the young man saying something about a spoiled daughter. This must be her, Kairi thought with a slight frown. Her voice said however

"Who are you?" she snapped

"My name is Kairi Hamasaki and I'm suppose to meet my foster parents here" She took another approach

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake, I thought you were the new house maid, you see we called you on behalf of a foster parent since there was no other way to take you in, I own this house and…" she was about to say more when a man with long spiked red hair and green emerald eyes touched the blond girl's shoulder holding it with firm pressure.

"It seems that my dear sister forgets her manners" He pressed her shoulder tighter. She gave him one of those your dead look! But she complied by turning to Kairi forcing a smile

"Welcome to Lentric Manor, my name is Namine Sato" Then her brother took a step closer to Kairi saying in a low voice

"I'm Axel Sato" he said "This will be your home from now on and as your guardian there will be rules that you'll have to follow in order to stay here" he said with a hint of evil in his eyes

"And what if I don't?" Kairi said giving him an angry look

"If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to keep you locked up until you obey me" he said with soft laughter "But other than that I'll have my servant take your belongings to your room" Namine gave her brother a smile appreciating the threat he gave to Kairi. Her violet eyes were burning. So much for my foster parents she thought bitterly. Why would they lie? There must be something going on but she couldn't place her foot in the matter. At least not yet as her mind focused on that one question. He allowed her to come inside first as Namine's brows narrowed and remained focused on Kairi. What she saw amazed her. The house was strikingly lovely. There were antiques everywhere she looked. The walls were colored Grey. There was a giant living room with a plasma TV and all those other electronic items. Well they may have a classic like looking house but at least they knew about the latest technology. A grey haired man wearing a servant like uniform that looked like quality clothing came to take Kairi's belongings upstairs. They even have the servant dressed up all fancy Kairi thought with amazement. This people must have a fortune.

"Escort Miss Hamasaki to her room" the servant nodded curtly leaving Namine and Axel alone as Kairi went upstairs looking at all her surroundings.

Axel allowed her to follow the servant to take her to her room. Namine was following her brother to the living room. She closed the door behind them as he sat down on the couch and grabbed a glass and poured brandy. The smell of the brandy relaxed him as he thought to himself. Namine was sitting across from him. She really was pissed off the moment she saw Kairi at first glance. The problem with her was that she was afraid that her brother would care more about her later on. She was the jealous type and even would glare at any other girl who was more beautiful than she was. That was her only problem with Kairi. Axel didn't say a word for a second and Namine was getting annoyed with this awkward silence.

"Now are you going to tell me why you brought her here?" Axel couldn't contain his smile

"I didn't bring here as a house maid though that would be very useful right now…" he paused as her sister smiled "Anyways I'll be keeping her for a few days"

"What good would that do?" she asked unsure of his actions

"On contraire, my dear sister I'll gain a lot from keeping her here a while longer" So he obviously didn't want a house maid Namine frowned as she heard him say he would be keeping her for a few days. So what is he thinking about??? Namine was annoyed and stood there thinking what he would do to this girl. Then an idea occurred to her as she got up abruptly

"Are you going to…?" she said guessing his motive and thought with desperation. He nodded as he sipped the last of his brandy and put it in the table next to the couch.

"You have to stop doing this; you're going to get yourself killed if you keep up what you're doing" she was hurt and he obviously didn't care about what she thought.

"There's nothing I like better than feeding a human girl to an eager hungry vampire" he said as had his eyes closed

"Must you be thinking about money all the time" Namine said as her heart burned with anger.

"That's how we are suppose to live, I feed the vampire an innocent soul, I solve the mystery of Dracula and his lust for blood and I get the credit" Axel's motive was for money all the time. Namine was tired of watching his brother feed hopeless people to vampires and make deals with them. It had to stop now Namine thought with fierceness.

"I've told you so many times but you won't listen to me and someday you are going to pay for your actions whether you're in jail or in the grave." With angry tears on her blue grey eyes she ran off and closed the door with a bang. He didn't care what she had to say.

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be entitled to all the richness and luxurious things I've brought to her" In fact she should be grateful I've been giving her this life he thought with a frown.

_Flashback _

_Destiny City 10 years ago…_

_The day was showered with lots of sunlight as it reflected through the window. The light would hit everywhere it landed. It was a perfect day for a child to enjoy the bright rich sunshine._

_A five year old blond girl wearing a white dress with puffy ruffles was running in the hall to find her brother. She ran out of the hall and went to find her big brother in the library working in his desk. She got up on top of his desk interrupting his work. He cursed and tried picking up his papers_

"_Big brother, you told me last week we would go out to the beach" he was focused on his work and said a moment later_

"_Not now Namine, I still have to finish these files" he said stressfully with all the piled work he had. She looked at how frustrated he was. It was then that she grinned and grabbed his papers and took them away from him_

"_There now you don't have to worry about finishing those silly papers" she skipped to the paper shrewder and threw them in. The papers were broken up into pieces by the time they came out and Axel stood up from his chair. He gave her a malicious glare and then softened a little as he walked to her and said teasingly_

"_If you weren't so little I would of throttle you by now" He picked her up in the air and placed her down on the ground tickling her to death since it was one of her weaknesses_

"_Stop it, aaahh!" tears were coming out from her eyelids as she tried attacking him back._

"_Now tell me that you're sorry" he grinned as he tickled her a while longer. She laughed and he waited briefly to hear her say_

"_Oh I'm sorry were those papers that important to you?" she giggled a little but he caught on to her teasing_

"_Not yet…anyways, I have plenty of copies left over, but I thank you for apologizing" he moved as she got up saying_

"_You're always so busy that there's hardly any time to spend with me."_

"_That's because I'm doing all this work to keep you" he said remembering the vow he made to his beloved parents. They were poor and there was barely enough money to keep them in one home. That's when Axel's dad took action by sending him out to look for job. He was very young at the time and people wouldn't hire a little kid. But what they didn't know was that he had a talent for business. They found out right away as folks in Destiny City wanted to hire the boy. There were many options for him in life. But that meant separating away from his little sister while earning money. It's been like that ever since his parents passed away._

"_I am grateful but taking a day off won't hurt now will it?" she asked as her brother grabbed the rest of his papers and put them back in his desk. It had been a long time since he took his last break. There was hardly anytime although he had keep up to the deadlines of completing the ledgers for his company. He looked out the window and looked at the sun. It was a great day for her to go outside. He sighed and gave her a warm smile. _

"_Risking the chances of having my paper work shredded I don't think so, I guess I can take you out for a little while" he said as she stood there smiling at him "Well aren't you going to get ready?" he asked with a friendly tease. She responded to his teasing by running to him as he picked her up in the air. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek as he hugged her little sister tightly. He placed her down as she ran off to get her things. A few minutes later she came out with her bucket and sand shovel_

"_Ready" She said as he took her hand and closed the library behind him.. _

_He would always be busy and try to squeeze in time to spend with his sister know matter what the cost was._

_End of Flashback_

Obviously he had closed down his shipping company because of the time and effort he had to put into it. There's not enough time to keep his sister happy and have all this work. That's when he decided to move out of town and take his sister into another place where he could be stable while keeping Namine satisfied, well as she got older.

Jericho wasn't a town he thought he would live in. It was strange how he got in though. It felt like someone was watching him or expecting him to come in. But he just ignored that feeling and went inside buying a rich mansion since he had all that money from his company.

From going to the beach to getting nice clothes and such was all Axel could give her sister thanks to the negotiating he does with vampires. He's gotten better at it over the years. His first attempt almost got him killed thanks to a misunderstanding that a vampire followed. Now Kairi was his next victim.

"Such a bad waste" he said as he looked at a portrait of a woman dressed in a violet dress while holding a bouquet of flowers. He stood up and walked from the living room wanting to make an important call…

Meanwhile…

The servant had left Kairi's things in the floor as she came in feeling a little weird. Maybe it was because she'd never had a big room to sleep in before. It was beautiful though considering that all the things inside it looked expensive. From the rich mahogany bed with blue linens that matched with the pillows and all the furniture she had. She grabbed her small suitcase and put it on the bed taking out her clothes. There was a closet next to a red door which had a personal bathroom. Her eyes were curious thinking if every bathroom had a room in this house. Grabbing her clothes and deciding to put them in the closet there were a few other clothes in as well. She saw a few garments and a black dress. Her fingertips landed on the clothes as she noticed how filthy they were. Guess they have so many clothes they didn't bother to wear these anymore. The material looked delicate from the black dress as her hands went back and forth to clean it.

There was a giant mirror in the door behind the closet. Kairi put the dress in front of her and looked at herself. It went above her knees and there were sparkles all over the material. There were no straps to it and it looked to be informal since the cut of the neckline was low. But the dress somehow made her feel like it was built for her. She smiled to herself as she looked at her reflection. Sighing hard she put the dress back in the closet since there would never be a time in her life where there would be an event or ball that she would attend to.

She wasn't even looking forward to that school dance Yuna was talking about. At least Tidus had asked her out. No one ever asked Kairi to the dance. She couldn't tell Yuna the truth that no one had asked her out. What was it that guys looked for in a girl? She wondered. Someone who was talkative, smart, beautiful, brainless…? Well it didn't matter, since no one cared. Yuna was the only though that tried showing Kairi to some fun events from going to the beach to introduce some guys to her or shopping to find buy some clothes. But it never worked for her. The guys never encouraged her to talk or listen to them as they had conversations with their peers. Yuna might be good at talking with guys but is there more to it than just knowing how to act with someone of the opposite sex?

Kairi's parents were in her mind remembering the exact words they had always told her: "Always be yourself and people will appreciate you for who you are" It never worked though. She couldn't even talk to her own parents about the things that happened in school daily. Everyday Kairi struggled to attend school just because she couldn't interact with kids her age. She would hear remarks from students like: "Does she know any English?" Why doesn't she talk?" Or rumors like "I heard she talks to witches" or "Guys can't even stand her for one second"

Kairi just wanted to belong somewhere, in a place where kids would go up to her and engage her in conversations, or ask her to go out to places. She wanted everyone to stop saying untrue remarks about her and listen to her.

But the dream was hopeless, unless the people from this town were different. Well that blond guy seemed to be okay with me. It was a start she thought with a weak smile.

There was a knock on her door as her thoughts were interrupted. She got off the bed and opened the door. It was the servant. He bowed to her saying

"Dinner will be served at seven" Then he left her as he closed the door behind him. The thought of eating brought her stomach growling.

"I guess that walk did the job" she said to herself as she was walking with the officer on that deserted road a while back. There was a clock that chimed and said 6 o'clock. One hour till dinner. Guess taking a shower would do me some good she said as she got out her personal items from her suitcase. She went inside the bathroom closing the door behind her.

_Namine's Room_

She lay on the bed warned out from crying. Namine was really hoping her brother would stop killing people just to feed them to those eager vampires. It's not just the people that died were her main concern. It was Axel. Feeding people for money wasn't something to be proud of. Even if it did get her everything she's always wanted. She knew that her brother was doing this in order to keep her happy throughout the years, but it seems that he's too obsessed with what he's doing now. It appears though as if he doesn't care about her sister and thinks about all the money he is making even if he does buy her what he wants.

All Namine wanted was to have her brother as he was 10 years ago. She missed seeing that smile from him. Ever since they moved in to this town he's been acting cold and selfish. There probably was no love in his heart anymore Namine thought with sadness as she raised herself up from her bed.

She's surprised that those detectives he worked with haven't caught him in the act, even if they do come once in a while to check on him. Axel was committing a crime of murder. Namine wasn't worried about being caught; she was worried about Axel's life. What if those vampires betrayed him and ended up taking him for their dinner. She could almost remembered that one day she went running after him just because of a scream she heard from far away which happened a few years ago

_Flashback_

_The moonlight was shinning with delight. Axel was on his way home as he drove his corvette at a fast speed. Namine wanted to get a new dress for her next date. He was concerned about all the guys that she hanged out with. What if they started pursuing her with desperate measures like forcing her to do something she hasn't ever experienced? He was about to make a right turn when he heard a scream coming from a short distance. Axel was curious as he stopped his car. What happened? He thought as he got out. There was an alley where possibly the scream had echoed from. Axel walked slowly taking a straight trail. There was garbage everywhere. The stink came to him as he pinched his nose._

"_It smells worse than my gym socks" he thought to himself as he walked a little further. Then there was the moonlight giving him some light to see which way he was going. I wonder if the scream came from here he thought annoyingly as he decided to go back. But as he was about to walk there was a shadow of a person on the wall. His steps were quick as he saw the body of a man on the ground. Axel ran to the man. He kneeled on the ground looking at him. He grabbed his shoulders and turned his face. What he saw shocked him. The man's face was dead white as his eyes were opened looking straight at Axel. He laid the body back gently as he looked around wondering who or what did that to him? Axel was truly alarmed now when he noticed there were two holes on side of the man's neck. Axel started running off when in seconds something with wings came forth to him dropping him on the ground. Axel grunted as he tried punching what was trying to kill him. The shadow of the creature revealed itself into a silvered haired teenager. His green blue eyes were glowing with pleasure as he looked at Axel. He got closer to Axel's neck until the red head took out a sharp object stabbing the teenager in the arm. He yowled with pain as he backed away looking at the sharp wooded object in his arm_

"_Placing a piece of wood on my arm won't affect me in any way" he said as he took out it out. There was blood dripping from it as he threw it on the ground getting closer to Axel._

"_What are you?" Axel asked as the silver head got closer to him_

"_I happen to do what most of the creatures of the night need to do, as for what I am…" the teenager revealed sharp pointy teeth as if giving Axel a hint to what he was. Axel's emerald eyes flew open realizing that this handsome devil boy was indeed a vampire. _

"_Stop don't get any closer, you have no idea who you're about to kill" Axel said sharply_

"_I feed on who ever I desire" he said with an amused voice "Even if you are a powerful god" _

_Axel needed to think of something fast before he was devoured by a vampire. For Namine, he thought. She needed to be cared for and couldn't live all by herself in a mansion. What if the vampire went after her? He would never forgive himself if she was in that kind of danger. Then without thinking much an idea came to his head_

"_You wouldn't want to suck my blood, besides I have plenty of other humans you could feed on" Despite the lie the boy was interested as he said_

"_You would really feed humans to us?" he asked as he looked closer at Axel. His blue green eyes stayed with his green ones for a moment as if trying to see if he was lying. _

"_I happened to be the ex-owner of a company, and I had many employees and workers who worked for me" _

"_Hmm…would you feed us humans for a life time?" _

"_I wasn't saying that I would do it forever" Axel said with sour voice. The teenager frowned and said with a cold voice_

"_Because if you don't, I would have to go after your sister instead…" he said as he thought about it for while._

"_How do you know her?" he asked getting angry_

"_I know everyone I want to hunt for at night" he said with a hint of mockery in his eyes_

_Axel reacted by grabbing the silver head by the collar of his neck_

"_I swear if you lay a hand on Namine I will kill you" _

"_You're a fool" The teenage boy said as his hands connected with Axel's head throwing him on the ground._

"_You know you hold your sister's life" the vampire said with logic reasoning. _

_If Axel didn't comply with the vampire he would go after Namine and then possibly kill him after._

"_Just don't go anywhere near her, and I'll make this deal with you" he said as if almost begging_

"_I will for now… but remember you have to live up to your deal forever" He said as his wings appeared and flew away leaving Axel shattered with no hope left in him anymore. He touched his hair and sat on the ground as a few tears gathered in his eyes._

_Just for taking a curious walk in the alley he put Namine's life in danger. Now he had to live up to the vampire's promise. He was on the ground until there was a shadow in front of him. It got closer and it resolved itself into a blond girl with blue eyes. Axel's eyes shot wide open_

"_Namine what are you doing here?" he rushed to her. She was filled with tears in her eyes_

"_You were gone for more than two hours and I heard a scream…" He got closer to her and hugged her_

"_Nothing happened" he said comfortingly "It was just a mugger trying to rob me" he lied. _

"_If you say so" she said agreeing then "I had to leave my friends and run to find you"_

"_Don't think about it anymore" He said in soft command. She complied and they decided to go back home. _

_End of flashback_

_The library_

Axel was on his desk working as he had a list of other people to bring to his place. Kairi had that bad fortune of being placed in his home. Too bad Axel thought. Namine was his main concern. Protecting her was all that mattered to him. Why does she think I'm acting cold? He thought as he saw all the money that he had. Sure he was starting to care about all the money. Maybe because I hardly spend any time with her and focus on counting my money all day. He thought with displeasure as he put a finger on his chin. Namine has to understand that I hold her life in jeopardy. One mistake and those Vampires will kill her with no hesitation.

He grabbed his Red Cell phone and started making a call to the ones he dreaded the most right now…

* * *

**Here's my first cliffy from this story. Axel is really pissed off as you can see. Yes I finally brought one of the characters the fan girls' love. Who could have silver hair? Maybe Sora will come next. Hehehe in time readers, in time. Until next time… **


End file.
